1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates generally to power management, and, more particularly to methods and systems for power management via application procedure management.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, portable devices, such as handheld devices, have become more and more technically advanced and multifunctional. For example, a handheld device may have telecommunication capabilities, e-mail message capabilities, an advanced address book management system, a media playback system, and various other functions. Due to increased convenience and functions of the devices, these devices have become necessities of life.
Generally, a battery can provide operational power to internal units, such as a processing unit, and a display unit of a portable device. Since the portable device has limited power, and related hardware and power are required when various applications are being executed in the portable device, efficiently managing application procedures may greatly affect power management.